robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anto
Anto was an antweight robot which competed in the Antweight Championship of the first series of Robot Wars Extreme. It was the first competitor from Team Terrafonics (later known as Team Danby) to appear in a televised battle, which it lost after losing its wheels and being severely damaged by Combatant. Design Anto was a two-wheel drive, box-wedge shaped robot weighing 127g, some 23g under the maximum antweight limit. It was armed with a lifting/flipping scoop which was capable of lifting 3kg and had a broad surface area which could allow it to get underneath opponents easily and potentially throw them out of the arena, according to Craig Danby. The robot was painted in army-style camouflage green with a grey scoop, while its aerial bore the Union Jack. Anto's wheels were exposed at the rear, and proved especially vulnerable to being dislodged or torn off during its only battle. The version seen on Robot Wars Extreme was actually an altered version of its second iteration, Anto 2, which also competed in Antweight World Series 5. Robot History Extreme 1 Anto competed exclusively in the Antweight Melee, where it fought Pants, Combatant, Anty B, Legion, Razzler and Little Nipper. It started by backing out of its CPZ, turning and driving towards Anty B, with the two robots lifting, but not being able to turn each other over. Anto raised its flipping scoop again before driving onto and getting itself stuck on the edge of the Floor Flipper. Later on, it lost one of its wheels, and sat near the arena wall as it rocked back and forth using its flipping scoop. Combatant then ripped Anto's other wheel off and shredded its rear armour, before leaving it near the wall. The now wheel-less Anto was eventually pushed into a CPZ, where it fired its flipping scoop several more times in an attempt to move across the arena. In spite of being fully immobilised, it continued to rock back and forth there until 'cease' was called, ultimately losing the melee - and the Antweight Championship - to Combatant. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record *''NOTE 1: Tanto, a robot built by Team Danby, also competed in the 2016 Pilot episode under new ownership of Team Immersion.'' *''NOTE 2: Craig Danby also competed in Battle of the Stars as the mentor of The Cat.'' Outside Robot Wars Anto1.jpg|Anto 1 Anto2 sml.jpg|Anto 2 before Extreme Series 1 Anto3 2012.jpg|Anto 3 before 2012 Anto3.jpg|Anto 3, the version of Anto in 2012 Anto_3_2013.jpg|Anto 3 in 2013 Anto 3 (Tanto6).jpg|Anto 3 in 2013 after being redesigned to resemble Tanto V.6 Anto 2014.jpg|Anto 3 in 2014 Three versions of Anto have been known to compete in antweight competitions. The first version featured a pair of static spiked ramming forks, and won both the main competition and the Tag Team event of Antweight World Series 4; the latter while paired with Pants.http://robotwars101.org/events/event_results.php?eventid=8 Anto 2, an early version of the robot which would ultimately compete on Robot Wars Extreme, also took part in Antweight World Series 5, but lost in the first round.http://robotwars101.org/events/event_results.php?eventid=32version The third version, Anto 3, initially had a similar design to the original Anto, and won Antweight World Series 6 after beating Not-a-box in the final.http://robotwars101.org/events/event_results.php?eventid=33 It and the original Anto (renamed Anto 1) would continue to compete in several more Antweight World Series competitions afterwards, with Anto 3 finishing second at AWS 12, and third at AWS 15.http://www.antweight.co.uk/winners.htm Anto 3 was later rebuilt as a miniature version of Team Terrafonics' heavyweight robot Tanto, with a more compact chassis and two wedge-like ramming prongs. In 2014, Anto 3 competed at the STEM Tech Olympiad event in Miami, Florida, where it placed third. Trivia *Aside from Gi-Ant-O, Anto was the only robot from Team Terrafonics that featured in a televised Robot Wars battle, until Team Danby entered Series 8 with Foxic. References Category:Robots that bore the UK flag Category:Antweights Category:Robots from Buckinghamshire Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Extreme 1 Category:Robots from teams that entered RoboGames